


Live With Me Too Fast, Love With Me Too Hard

by vintageroses404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anne and Jay are besties, Beta!Liam, Harry and Louis growing up, I'm not really proud of this, M/M, Niall is not mentioned I'm so sorry, alpha!Harry, beta!Zayn, omega!Louis, sorry - Freeform, this is just really fluffy with a bit of smut, this is kinda half assed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega/Beta AU~</p>
<p>He knows there will be two weeks of sleeping beside and waking up next to Harry. They haven’t done that since they began dating, their parents claiming that sleepovers were ‘inappropriate’ now that they were together. Harry tells him that he thinks it’s silly, seeing as they’ll be spending the rest of their lives together.</p>
<p>Louis always loses his breath and becomes deliriously happy when he says that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live With Me Too Fast, Love With Me Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this, I feel like I have assed this.
> 
> I didn't even mention Niall I feel like a bad person I just couldn't figure out how to work him into the story... x(
> 
> I didn't read this I just wrote it and haha no beta what am I doing with my life but yeah, this is probable so bad I'm so sorry.
> 
> Enjoy?

Anne and Jay had always known that they were going to try and have kids at the same time. The two omegas had met at uni, and had been best friends ever since. As hard at they tried however, Anne found out she was pregnant, and Jay could only watch as her best friend would have a baby without her. When Harry was born, Jay couldn’t help but shed a few tears for the plan she and Anne had set to have their children grow up together. So finding out two months later that she herself was pregnant was practically a dream come true.

 

The night Louis was born, Jay was helping Anne unwind after putting a fussy Harry to bed.

 

“I’m never having children again,” Anne claimed, and Jay laughed, fighting back the pain in her abdomen. Damn Braxton Hicks. 

 

“Just wait, he’ll have a playmate soon enough,” she soothed. When her water broke not even a minute later, ‘soon enough’ became ‘now.’

 

Harry didn’t get to meet his ‘new friend’ until the day after Aunt Jay came back from the hospital. He had done nothing but pout, and even though his mother found it adorable, he just wanted to know where Aunt Jay had gone, and when he would get to see this ‘baby’ thing they were talking about. He had just begun talking, and although he was learning, he still hadn’t quite grasped the concept of what ‘baby’ was yet, or why they kept wanting him to say ‘Louis’ all the time.

 

Meeting Louis though, that made sense. 

 

Anne set her son down in the play pen beside a wiggly Louis, and cautiously, the older boy observed his new companion. Although there was no way they could’ve known so young, a feeling of protectiveness washed over him, as this unknown omega in front of him called out to the unknown alpha inside of Harry. Without another thought, Harry crawled in between this tiny baby’s legs, wrapped his chubby arms around his middle, and rested his head on Louis’ chest, an intimate position usually reserved for mated couples, much older than infants. Anne and Jay stared shocked at their children as they fell asleep, comforted by the other’s biology.

 

Anne looked over at Jay. “Do- do you think, that,” she wasn’t sure how to continue, but grinned when her companion turned to grin at her. 

 

“I think we should start planning a wedding,”

 

 

 

When the boys started school, their mother’s requested they be put into the same classes. They were afraid of what might happen if they separated them. 

 

“Harry?” Louis asked, his voice shaking a little. It was their first day of kindergarten, and he was nervous. He knew he’d be one of the youngest in his class because of where his birthday fell, and he was always a little bit more timid than Harry was. 

 

(Later, Harry would come to realize it as Louis’ omega nature)

 

“Yeah?” he turned to face his friend. “Do you want me to hold your hand?” He held his hand out, which Louis gladly took. 

 

“What if the teacher doesn’t like me?” In Louis’ other hand, he had clutched his favorite blanket, a dark green one with a light pink border. It was a gift from ‘Harry’ (Anne) for his first birthday. 

 

“She will love you, everyone loves you,” Harry placed a kiss on his cheek, and then pulled him towards their classroom. Their mother’s could only stand by and watch with fond smiles.

 

“You know,” Anne turns to her friend. “We’re in serious trouble if Louis is a beta,” As uncommon as it is for alpha/omega pairings to have beta children, it did happen. Even at an early age, they both know Harry is an alpha, simply by the way he talks to Louis and how he protects him from the other kids at the playground. 

 

Jay nods. “We’d be fucked,” she hopes with all her heart her son is an omega. Just looking at Harry introducing a blushing Louis to their teacher as her son hides behind his friend is enough for her to know that they belong.

 

 

 

“Boys, bath time!” Anne calls from where she’s perched in the bathroom. She’s taken over the job of putting them to bed for the time being, seeing as Jay is working nights and Dan is away for business almost constantly. Louis and Harry just enjoy being able to be with each other nearly every waking moment of the day, and Louis is especially happy he gets to fall asleep next to Harry every single night.

 

Harry enjoys Louis being the first thing he sees each morning.

 

When the boys are safely in the tub, Anne stands from where she was seated on the toilet next to the tub. 

 

“I am going to clean the kitchen, will you two promise to behave yourselves while I’m gone? I’ll come get you when it’s time to get out.” They nod, and she exits.

 

“Hazza!” Louis squeals as he falls on top of Harry. Harry giggles, and holds him close.

 

“You wash my hair, I’ll wash yours?” he asks. Louis nods, and they get to work. 

 

Louis loves to wash Harry’s hair. It’s always so soft, and Harry practically purrs at Louis petting his head. 

 

He just really likes to touch Harry.

 

Louis likes to face Harry as he washes his hair, even though it makes it harder to do so, just so he can look at Harry while Harry’s eyes are closed. His mother told him it’s impolite to stare (or was that Aunt Anne?), so he feels like the only time he is allowed is when Harry’s eyes are closed.

 

Harry opens his eyes today though, and even though they’ve bathed together so many times, it’s the first time he really notices the differences between him and Louis. 

 

Particularly the size difference in _the crotch._

 

Compared to Louis, Harry’s a _giant_. Or maybe Louis is just really tiny (it’s actually a combination of both, but they don’t really understand their biology just yet).

 

“Louis, your willy is small,” Louis immediately looks down to compare their penises, and he too is surprised by the difference in size. 

 

“Why is yours so big?”

 

Harry shrugs. He just can’t stop looking at the size difference, it baffles him. He’s baffled.

 

Louis reaches out his hand, and cups his companions crotch in his hand. He gasps.

 

“Look, it’s the size of my hand! Harry, your willy is the size of my hand!”

 

Harry then grabs his friend, and compares. “Yours is smaller than my pinky,”

 

They both look at each other, hands still stretched to cup the other, washing hair long forgotten. 

 

“Do you think it’s bad that I’m so much smaller than you?” Louis questions.

 

Harry shakes his head. “No, I think it’s just cause you’re younger,”

 

Louis still looks scared. “What if there’s something wrong with me?”

 

Harry grabs Louis and pulls him into a hug. “Nothing is wrong with you love. You’re perfect,”

 

Louis giggles, and the size difference, for the time being, is forgotten.

 

 

 

Louis goes into heat about a week before Harry’s 12th birthday. 

 

He doesn’t really understand what’s wrong with him at first. He wakes up too hot, and he feels like he just shit the bed. When he calls his mom upstairs, she immediately rushes to the phone to call his school because no way in _hell_ is she allowing her son around a bunch of soon-to-be-alphas in heat.

 

Harry is not informed, and being the sweetheart he is, decides to bring Louis his school work after school.

 

Big mistake.

 

The second Jay opens the door the tiniest bit, the smell of Louis and his arousal backhands him and makes him it’s bitch. He whimpers at Jay, still holding Louis’ schoolwork, cock hardening in his pants. 

 

“Louis-”

 

“Is in heat, yes,” Jay doesn’t know what she would do if Harry decided to use his alpha voice to get her to open the door. She wouldn’t be able to protect Louis, not that he would really need it. _He’d welcome it with open arms_ , she thinks.

 

“Please-” Harry’s trying not to breath. “Give these to him,” The books don’t make it into Jay’s arms as they tumble to the porch and Harry is running as fast as possible the four houses it takes to get to his house.

 

Anne, who knows Louis is in heat from a text from Jay, was not expecting her son to go directly to Louis’ after school (and really, how did she _not_ expect that?) knows what has happened from the moment Harry bolts into the house and to his room. However brief it might have been, the smell of his first rut is pungent. She immediately calls Jay.

 

She answers before the first ring is even through. “Louis and Harry-”

 

“Will one day have beautiful children together but I’m not yet ready to be a grandmother,” Anne finishes for her. “What did you do to get him to come back home?”

 

Jay laughs. “I didn’t have to do anything. I guess he realizes as well that he’s too young to be a father,”

 

Meanwhile, Louis had been able to smell Harry from the brief encounter he’d had at the door, and he whined, the one used for omegas to call their alphas. When he realized Harry wasn’t coming, he pulled his fingers out of his arse, wiped them on the sheets and called Harry.

 

He too answered before the first ring had even finished. 

 

“Lou,” Harry’s voice sounded so low, and another wave of slick flowed out of Louis at the sound of the alpha’s voice. He shoved his fingers back into his arse.

 

“Harry,” he panted, and then whined again, calling to Harry. The answering growl had him coming, whimpering into the phone. 

 

“You smelled so fucking good Lou, you have no idea,” Harry panted, trying to deal with his rut without an omega. “I wanted to run up the stairs and just mount you,”

 

_Then why didn’t you_ , is a fleeting thought Louis has before he grants Harry another orgasm. Somewhere in his mind, he realizes he probably triggered Harry’s rut, and he would feel bad if he wasn’t so desperate to come again. 

 

“But I didn’t,” Harry continues. _Thank you captain obvious._ “Because I know you want the first time we mate to be special, and I want to treat you like the princess you are,”

 

Louis calls out his name as he comes again so loudly the beta who delivers the mail can hear him from the street.

 

 

 

When Louis’ heat ends four days later (a typical heat length for an omega without an alpha), Harry’s been done with his rut for only about a day (a typical rut length for an alpha without an omega). Louis goes over to Harry’s house, just to get out of his own, and the second they see each other, they smother the other in a hug, subtly trying to absorb the delicious scent the other is still giving off just a little bit. 

 

“I missed you,” Louis says quietly into Harry’s chest. Harry pulls him in tighter. 

 

“I missed you too,”

 

Louis pulls away, looking quickly into the alpha’s eyes before he drops them to look at the ground, embarrassed. 

 

“So, we kind of have a lot to talk about,”

 

Harry grunts in agreement, dreading having this talk, but also excited for it too.

 

“What does this mean for us?” Now he meets Harry’s eyes. He takes a minute to appreciate the blush on the omega’s cheeks as well as the hopeful sparkle in his eyes before speaking. 

 

“I want to kiss you. All the time. And I wanna call you my boyfriend, if that’s okay?” He leaves the choice up to Louis. He could force Louis to be his using his alpha voice, but he wants Louis to _want_ to be with him.

 

Louis nods, and then the moment he’s been waiting his whole life for. Harry leans in, hands on his waist, and kisses him like he’s the most precious thing in the entire world.

 

To Harry, he is.

 

 

 

It’s the summer before year 9 that Louis and Harry make love for the first time.

 

They’re at Harry’s house, pretending to be watching a movie (they lost the plot five minutes in, too distracted by making out to really pay attention) when Louis boldly bucks his hips up to Harry’s. 

 

Harry immediately springs into action, picking Louis up bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom. Stripping quickly, Harry resumes kissing his lovely boyfriend while grinding into him. Looking down, the size difference still amazes him.

 

Even hard, Louis cant be more than three inches. Harry meanwhile, is nearly a fully formed alpha, with a cock that reaches almost 9 inches, and who knows how big he’ll be by the time he’s eighteen. 

 

Harry opens his boyfriend up slowly, so he doesn’t hurt him on his monster, but Louis is producing so much slick, it doesn’t take him long to get him ready. When he pushes the head in ever so gently, Louis whines his omega whine, and Harry can’t hold back. He pushes all the way into him in one thrust. 

 

Louis feels floaty, because this perfect human being, this wonderful alpha, this gift from the gods, is inside of him, and is letting his animal take over and pound into his willing omega body, and it’s almost too much. He keeps flying away, and somewhere in the back of his mind he registers he’s going into omega-space, like subspace but for omegas, but he’s too far away to care, he feels too good. 

 

He doesn’t know how, but all of a sudden he feels even better, and oh, theres a knot inside of him, and he’s coming, doesn’t know how he’s coming so much considering how much precum has leaked out of him, but he doesn’t care, because Harry is locked inside of him. 

 

Harry seems to realize what’s happened to Louis, and with soft kisses, gentle touches, and quiet murmurs, he coaxes Louis back to earth. When Louis finally comes back, he smiles, breathing deeply.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, as if it’s some sort of secret (it’s not).

 

“I love you too,” he responds, before (while still stuck together), they fall asleep.

 

 

 

Louis’ 17th birthday is three days away, and he still has no idea what he’s going to get his boyfriend. He has a christmas gift for him (a mixtape of all the songs on his ‘hipster radio’ that remind him of Louis that Louis claims are stupid but he secretly loves), but his birthday has to be _really_ special, more special than some silly old mixtape that took a couple of hours (read; weeks) to make. 

 

The idea comes to him when Liam tells him what he’s getting his boyfriend, Zayn, for Christmas.

 

“ _The Vow_ , Liam? Really? And a bunch of paintings? I understand the art, the boy is artsy as shit, but why _The Vow_?

 

“He _loved_ that movie, and he always wants to watch it. Said it was so sweet, how they love each other and she falls in love with him again,”

 

_The Vow_. Liam is whipped. But for some reason, those words stick. 

 

And then it hits him. 

 

He rushes to the best jewelry store in his shit town, and spends all day trying to find the perfect promise ring for his Louis. He uses the money he was saving to buy a laptop (there’s always a chance his mom got him one for Christmas, right? Yeah, probably not) and buys Louis the perfect ring, white gold twisted into an infinity band with a diamond right at the twist. 

 

Louis cries when he sees it, and then cries even harder when Harry explains it’s his promise to one day marry Louis. Later, when all the adults are downstairs, slightly drunk from too much wine, Louis blows Harry on his bed and then gets eaten out for an hour, coming three times until they fall asleep at one in the morning. 

 

It’s a good birthday.

 

 

 

Their families are planning a vacation, and Louis and Harry are going to be allowed their own hotel room. They’re going somewhere in Central America, he can’t remember where, but he knows there will be two weeks of sleeping beside and waking up next to Harry. They haven’t done that since they began dating, their parents claiming that sleepovers were ‘inappropriate’ now that they were together. Harry tells him that he thinks it’s silly, seeing as they’ll be spending the rest of their lives together.

 

Louis always loses his breath and becomes deliriously happy when he says that.

 

The first week is spent enjoying the sun, swimming, snorkeling, eating some of the best (and spiciest- Zayn would be proud) food, and making love every opportunity they get. 

 

At the beginning of the second week, Harry makes up his mind that yes, it’s time. 

 

He talks to his parents while Louis is helping his mom find a good restaurant, who are beyond thrilled at the idea, and then asks Louis’ while Louis is in the shower that night. Jay cries, and then tuns to hug Anne who also cries. 

 

So with the families approval, that night, he asks Louis.

 

“Lou?” He calls from where he’s standing by the dresser, removing all of his rings. There’s a mirror, and he can see Louis perfectly from where he’s reading a book in bed, promise ring on his finger. It feels so domestic, Harry is giddy with happiness.

 

“Yeah babe?” He doesn’t even look up from his book, which only gives the impression of married life to Harry more. He wants this view for the rest of his life.

 

He doesn’t respond to the question though, preferring to walk over to the bed, gently take the book from him so he doesn’t lose his place (he always gets this little pout that Harry finds utterly adorable when it happens, but now is not the time), and sits on the bed, facing Louis. 

 

He leans in, kissing him gently, and how his heart still soars at the feeling of Louis’ lips on his. Louis reacts of course, they’ve been together so long that they kiss perfectly, lips slotting together just right. Pulling away, Harry takes only a minute to just look at how beautiful his boyfriend is.

 

“I wanna mate with you,” 

 

Louis gasps. Although it was no secret to anybody that he and Louis are meant to be, it still feels like the first time he’s making this discovery.

 

“Harry, that’s something we should think about, I mean, shouldn’t we at least tell our parents first? I think it'd be best if we tell them-” Harry’s lips interrupt his heads whirling thoughts.

 

“I already did, and they think it’s a wonderful idea. So now all that’s really left to discuss is, if you want to?”

 

Louis doesn’t have to think. Of course he wants to. He’s wanted to since he realized he’s an omega, since long before that, probably. 

 

He doesn’t respond with words, just a single kiss, and then they’re making love to each other, and when Harry’s knot forms, Louis presents his neck. With a final thrust, Harry is locked inside of Louis and his teeth break skin.

 

The effect is immediate. The world tilts on it’s axis, and Harry’s entire being is just an equation that no matter how you solve it equals Louis. Louis was made to complete Harry.

 

They fall asleep like they did the first time still locked inside each other, but make up for the previous night’s lack of stamina by Harry fucking no less than six orgasms out of his _mate_ , and wow, that is an amazing thought, that they’re _mates_. 

 

Their mother’s hold each other and sob when they finally emerge from their room around noon when they see the bite mark. 

 

Harry doesn’t let go of Louis the rest of the trip.

 

 

 

It’s completely by accident. They’re in their final year at uni, and the suppressant shot Louis usually gets has been recalled, and fuck, his heat comes almost a week early. Harry is there to help (read; fuck) him through it, but it isn’t until almost two months later they realize the damage done. 

 

For a week straight, Louis throws up every morning, then feels fine by 11. He knows what’s happening, but it doesn’t stop him from letting Harry freak the fuck out until he agrees to go to a doctor, only to confirm what he already knows. 

 

He’s almost two months pregnant.

 

Harry is so overwhelmed with happiness, that he just clutches Louis, buries his face into Louis’ (still relatively flat) stomach and weeps with happiness, leaving the OB to stand their rather awkwardly. 

 

Around 5 months they discover they’re having a boy, and Harry cries even more, he’s always wanted a boy. A blue eyed boy who will sass him and give him another person to spoil.

 

He can’t wait.

 

Anne and Jay are thrilled, and even more thrilled when Louis realizes he’ll only be seven months pregnant and more than able to walk across a stage and get his diploma when he graduates. 

 

They’re ready for when Jonah Harry Styles is born on July 30th, healthy and happy. 

 

They’ll also be ready when within the next ten years, 6 more follow.


End file.
